Embarrassment
by awakened-earth
Summary: the team has just finished a case and are about to go home. what happenes when all the guys in the team walk in on Mai just getting out of the shower?
1. Chapter 1

Exposed

The team had finished their case and were leaving that morning. The Girls bedroom was next to the guys so there would be some problems as they shared one bathroom. Mai was getting ready in the bathroom. Because there was no lock on either the guys' door to it or the girls Mai had put a note on the outside of both saying it was in use.

Mai stepped out of the shower and was towelling herself dry before she put her clothes on when the door opened to the bathroom from the guys' bedroom and Naru and Monk walked in. Mai screeched and covered herself with the towel, but a second too late because Naru, Monk and the other guys had seen her when the door was open. Mai could still see the note on the door.

"DO YOU MIND?! CAN YOU NOT SEE THE NOTE SAYING THE BATHROOM IS IN USE?!" Mai yelled, and Ayako came in and frowned. The guys looked incredibly embarrassed, including Naru. They turned away as soon as they saw her in there, and winced as they heard her voice. Ayako went and closed the door seeing as the guys wouldn't turn around and Mai had her hands full.

"I'm closing the door now I'll knock once it's closed." Ayako said.

In the guys room they heard the knock and turned around to see the note Mai was talking about. They saw it; they didn't know how they didn't in the first place. There was a big white piece of paper on the door with big letters spelling out: _IN USE! DO NOT COME IN! WILL PUT OTHER PIECE OF PAPER UNDER THE DOOR WHEN DONE Mai T._

Everyone in the room looked uncomfortable. John was the one to break the silence.

"Did everyone else see..." he started.

"Yes!"Monk, Lin, Yasu, and Naru said in unison.

"Let's not speak of this" Yasu said, and everyone else nodded.

"Agreed, well not unless they bring it up." Monk said on behalf of the guys, they nodded again.

A piece of paper slid under the closed bathroom door it said: _NOW I'M DONE! HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE A BLOODY HUGE SIGN ON YOUR DOOR?! IF ANY OF YOU DO THAT AGAIN YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT! YOU OWE ME! Mai T._ They sighed and Monk hopped into the bathroom. He knocked on the other door and shouted through it.

"OKAY! THIS BATHROOM IS NOW IN USE, WE'LL TELL YOU WHEN IT'S SAFE TO COME IN." There was a noise of agreement from the girls' side at that, so Monk proceeded using the bathroom.

Meanwhile in the girls' room, Mai's cheeks still had not gone back to normal colour. Ayako had tried to reassure her that they had only seen her on profile and more from the back at that, but they had still seen her exposed even if it was only for a split second. The guys owed her! Especially Naru and Monk seeing as they were the ones to open that damn door.

A shout from Monk came through the door saying that they were going to use the bathroom and would tell the girls when they were done. Madoka, Ayako and Mai just grunted at that. Masako was still asleep.

Mai decided to get out of the bathroom and go to base (she had gotten dressed in the bathroom). But upon entering she was embarrassed by the fact that Naru, Lin and Yasu were already there. Mai didn't like the awkward feel in the air so she decided to forget it ever happened and not talk about it. That is unless they talked about it to her. They looked uncomfortable and Mai took note of that, so did Naru even though he too was and looked uncomfortable. Mai just waltzed in and took her place behind her designated desk and began to eat the breakfast that she had gotten along the way.

"Urh..." Monk began. At that Naru, Lin and Mai looked up.

"Sorry Mai. Honestly we didn't see that much, and only for a split second at that" he continued the two guys nodded before Mai cut him off.

"You saw enough and a split second is long enough." Mai said to them calmly, which the others didn't expect.

"Yeah... urm if you don't mind me asking how you can be so calm? Aren't you really annoyed slash angry at us?" Monk asked. The other two winced mentally; they knew that was utterly the wrong thing to say right now.

"Well, I am annoyed and yes I am pissed off with you and Naru. But there is no point throwing a fit over it, what has happened has happened and to be honest that would just make me more embarrassed than I already am so... anyway I have already shouted at you." Mai said if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Monk was wondering why she said she was just annoyed with him and Naru but Naru knew it was because they were the ones that had opened the door. And it was understandable for her to be embarrassed, after all, all the guys had seen her naked completely from the back although she had a slight turn so they saw her chest as well. Naru tried not to dwell on her... well breasts and having some difficulty although he promised himself that he would be nothing but professional towards her, and towards any other employee. But seeing her had enhanced the fact that Naru did in fact fancy her and now found it hard to think of her as just an employee, maybe he would ask her out at some point.

Yasu then came into base and saw Naru watching Mai when the others didn't; he knew that Naru was now finding it hard to think of her as just an employee. As Yasu found it hard to think of her as just a co-worker, but because they were such good friends he didn't think of her like that as much. He coughed slightly and Naru looked at him, Yasu looked at Mai then raised his eyebrows at Naru, saying that he knew what Naru was thinking and had saw him looking at Mai. Naru looked down to his work and Yasu laughed to himself, but no-one except from Naru noticed.

After a while in which everyone had come into base and were about to leave, Mai was walking out the door when she heard Naru talking with Yasu.

"... but Mai did look good this morning" Yasu was about to reply to Naru when Mai whipped her head around.

"Excuse me?!" Mai seethed, Yasu flinched.

"You better go Yasu, I need some words with our dear boss!" she said harshly to Yasu who nodded and ran out of the room closing the door, and told the others what to expect. Just a couple of seconds later, they heard crashing and yelling that they couldn't decipher through the thick door. After a while they both came out, looking flustered. Mai looked smug, as Naru would now have a big bruise on his left cheekbone.


	2. PETITION

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long – there's also the fact that there is an M rating for a reason. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Wolf

Boobops 94

Awakened-Earth


End file.
